


Understanding

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-28
Updated: 2003-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rubeus wasn't what she wanted, but maybe he could give her what she needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

She wanted Demando. She wanted him with a thousand wills. She wanted him like Rebeus needed violence, and every moment she went without screeched agony inside.

But he would not have her, and so she had to find another way to fill the hollowness. For a moment, if not forever.

So she and Rebeus had their little understanding, where they both got something out of it. He would fuck her, fill her up, and she would let him cut the pretty trails across her skin. So they both got something they wanted.

But it wasn't Demando, and it wasn't enough.


End file.
